1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal module can be mounted easily.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device has feature that it is thin type, light weight and low power consumption, and is widely used as a display device to display image such as a PC monitor, a television receiver and the like.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a general liquid crystal display device, and FIG. 9 is a rear view of a conventional liquid crystal display device in a state where a rear cabinet is taken away. The cabinet 90 is provided with a front cabinet 91 and a rear cabinet 92. A liquid crystal module 93 to display image is stored and held in an inner space which is formed by the front cabinet 91 and the rear cabinet 92. As shown in FIG. 8, in the front cabinet 91 an opening portion 911 to expose an effective display area of the liquid crystal module 93 is formed.
As shown in FIG. 9, Display devices such as a backlight, a liquid crystal cell are arranged inside of the rear frame 931 of the liquid crystal module 93 which has side wall portion that stands from an outer peripheral portion of back surface having a rectangular shape. A depression portion 912 is formed in a back surface side of the front cabinet 91, the depression portion 912 surrounds an outer periphery of the opening portion 911 and the liquid crystal module 93 is arranged in the depression portion 912. On an inner wall portion of the depression portion 912, a plurality of ribs 913 to contact and support the liquid crystal module 93 are provided.
On a side wall portion of the rear frame 931, a plurality of ribs for fixing 932 which protrude toward outside are provided. In the rib for fixing 932 a through hole 933 is formed. The liquid crystal module 93 is arranged on the depression portion 912, and the effective display area is confirmed to be accurately exposed from the opening portion 911. Then, screws are inserted into the through holes 933 of the rib for fixing 932 and screwed into screw holes which are formed on the front cabinet 91, and the liquid crystal module 93 is consequently fixed on the front cabinet 91.
The rear cabinet 92 covers the liquid crystal module 93 from back surface side and it is arranged such that its outer peripheral portion is overlapped with an outer peripheral portion of the front cabinet 91, and the rear cabinet 92 is fastened by screws with the front cabinet 91.
Fine adjustment of positioning is required to arrange the liquid crystal module 93 such that the effective display area is exposed from the opening portion 911 of the front cabinet 91 with enough accuracy. Rough positioning can be performed by arranging the liquid crystal module 93 in the depression portion 912 such that the rib 913 of the depression portion 912 is contacted with a side wall portion of the liquid crystal module 93. However, the fine adjustment of positioning with respect to the front cabinet 91 and the liquid crystal module 93 takes a lot of trouble because it must be performed while positions of the opening portion 911 and the effective display area are confirmed from front side.
Therefore, JP-A-2006-189856 discloses an invention in which a fixing member is arranged on each of opposing side surfaces of a display panel, and a plurality of protruding portions are arranged in a line on a side surface of the fixing member. In the invention, each of the protruding portions are arranged in each of step portions formed by a front case and a rear case, and positioning and fixing are performed by fixing the front case, the protruding portions and the rear case by screws.
Further, WO2005/017858 discloses an invention in which elastically deformable bosses formed in a back surface side of a frame-like front surface portion are passed through depression portions formed around screw holes in a display panel, elastically deformable portions of each of the bosses are contacted with side walls of each of the depression portions, and the positioning is consequently performed.
However, in the invention disclosed in JP-A-2006-189856, the step portions in which the protruding portions of the fixing member are arranged must be formed with respect to each of the protruding portions on at least one of the front case and the rear case in order to make the front case and the rear case contact closely, and structure of the front case and/or the rear case become as a result complicated.
Further, in the invention disclosed in WO2005/017858, because the bosses must be formed such that the bosses can pass through the depression portions and the elastically deformable portions can elastically contact with the side walls of the depression portions, the shape consequently becomes very complicated. Further, the bosses are relatively small members in comparison with the liquid crystal display device, and there is as a result possibility of deformation or breakage thereof when large force is applied thereto for falling, vibration or the like.